<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>열등감 by YuliaCho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793466">열등감</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho'>YuliaCho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>한국어</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>예전에(거의 일년 전에) 썼던 짤막한 글입니다.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>열등감</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="area-main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="area-view">
      <p></p>
      <div class="article-view">
        <p></p>
        <div class="tt_article_useless_p_margin">
          <p>제 형에 대한 그의 지고한 열등감은, 오직 그 자신만의 비밀이었다. 명석한 두뇌와 냉철한 이성을 이용해 세계에 존재하는 모든 것들의 껍데기를 겹겹이 벗겨내는 방법은 둘 중 어느 한쪽이 모자라지도 또한 넘치지도 않았다. 다만 그의 형은 그보다 사람의 마음을 다루는 일에 능숙했다. 그는 매번 그 점에 있어서는 제 형을 넘어설 수 없었다. 그렇기 때문에 그는 그 재능을 멸시하고, 깎아내리고, 부정했다. </p>
          <p>"네가 먼저 받는 걸 보니 왓슨 씨는 아직 신혼여행에서 돌아오지 않은 모양이구나." </p>
          <p>"이미 다 알고 있으면서 새삼 그걸 왜 물어? 아 하긴 텔레그라프에서 예의 그 소식은 나도 잘 읽었어." </p>
          <p>그는 이죽거리며 대답했다. 월싱엄 경의 결혼 소식은 충분히 크고 선명한 글씨로 인쇄되어 있었으니, 이렇게만 말해도 그의 형이라면 충분히 알아차릴 만했다. 그렇지만 기대하던 불편한 목소리는 들리지 않고, 잠깐의 고요함 만이 그의 귓가를 채웠을 뿐이었다. </p>
          <p>"해가 갈수록 빨라지는구나. 너도 이제 슬슬 자리를 잡아야지." </p>
          <p>"연차로 따지자면 나보단 형이 먼저 아냐? 하기사 특별한 취향인 게 무슨 작위의 증거라도 되는 양 구는 그 판에서 배운건 그것뿐이겠네." </p>
          <p>"어머님을 봐서라도 그런 말은 삼가거라. 유명무실하지만 아직 이 땅에는 법도 있고." </p>
          <p>걸렸다. 그의 입가가 살짝 호를 그렸다. </p>
          <p>"부모님 이름을 언급할 때 보면, 형은 나보다 공감능력이 뛰어난 게 아니라 그저 그걸 이용하는 거란 걸 내가 왜 모르겠어." </p>
          <p>"이용할 가치가 없다면 왜 분석을 하고 이해하겠니? 모든 건 효용가치가 있기 때문에 벌어지는 거란다." </p>
          <p>수화구 저편에서 자그마한 웃음소리가 들렸다. 또 무엇인가 들킨 걸까? 그의 심장이 조금 조여왔다. </p>
          <p>"친우를 잃을까 봐 초조한 게로구나. 걱정 말렴, 네 말마따나 이 구름 위엔 온갖 비밀들이 득시글하니 내 취향은 그들에겐 별다를 것도 아니야. 네 행동은 그보다도 더 관심에서 벗어나 있고. 그렇지만 적당히 선 안에서 놀거라." </p>
          <p>그게 너와 나의 불문율이니까. 수화구를 내려놓아도 그는 그 말의 의미를 알았다. 속임수를 쓰고 사기를 치고 온갖 법규를 어긴다 해도 형제의 놀이에는 언제나 한계가 존재했다. 그리고 여전히, 그는 형에게 열등감을 느꼈다.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>